


Stay One More Night

by Zer0Fahrenheit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Fahrenheit/pseuds/Zer0Fahrenheit
Summary: Wounded after taking on a gig, V looks for help from none other than her favourite braindance technician - Judy Alvarez. One thing leads to another...This story takes place a few weeks after Pyramid Song and is intended to be fluff mixed with smut.Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 43
Kudos: 359
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Stay One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone in the Lizzie's Bar Discord channel for being so supportive and helping me see this piece through. It's taken a while as I've been trying to get the details down to a tee. Enjoy!

Blood spattered against the pavement in disarray. The katana in V’s grip was wedged deep in the Maelstromer’s collarbone, the laceration causing the gang member’s flesh to split open upon impact. A strained gurgling ensued from the man’s throat before he collapsed into a puddle of his own making. Planting a boot on the Maelstromer’s chest, V pushed, wrenching the blade free before shooting the corpse a look of disgust.

_Damnit… that hurt… that fucking hurt!_

Wincing, V placed her hand on the left of her stomach. Blood, hot and sticky, oozed from the gash as it trickled through her shirt and down the cracks of her fingers. The Maelstromer had caught her by surprise, not noticing the revolver in the gang member’s chromed hand as he went to squeeze the trigger. If she’d moved just a second later, the wound would have been fatal. Using her right hand to fish out the Bounce Back in her jacket pocket, V stabbed the needle into the injury, pushing down on its release mechanism through gritted teeth. She let out an audible grunt as she tossed the empty injector to the ground.

 _That’ll keep me going for a while,_ V thought, though she knew the pain would creep back into view soon.

“Well, lookee here… Not as nimble as you believed, are you?”

A voice, dripping with sarcasm, flared up in the back of her mind like an unwelcome guest. To her right, leaning against a crooked lamppost with his arms folded, was Johnny Silverhand, who she’d dubbed her royal pain in the ass. He had an air of smugness about him, the self-satisfied grin tugging at the corners of his mouth leaving no room for doubt.

“And you,” V spat, pulling out a blue pill bottle from her pocket, “Can fuck off too.”

“Come now, V, no need for that,” Johnny protested idly. “If you’re not careful, I’ll come haunt you.”

“You already do that, asshole.”

With that, she unscrewed the lid before placing one of the capsules in her mouth and swallowing. Closing her eyes, she put the half-used bottle away and waited. Within a few moments, he was gone. Distraction out of the way, V’s attention was drawn back to the matter at hand. The bleeding hadn’t staved off as well as she’d hoped, the crimson stain on her tank top now double its original size.

_Need to get somewhere, and fast._

As she looked up, V noticed a neon pink silhouette framed against the moonlit sky, the sign flickering as it looped through its animation.

 _Lizzie’s,_ V contemplated, looking down the street.

It wasn’t far from where she was. She knew she could always count on the Moxes – especially one of them. Judy Alvarez, the most skilled braindance technician V had ever met, was always there for V in her time of need, even more so since their fateful night at the lakeside cottage. It had been a week since that moment, but it certainly wasn’t an experience V was going to forget any time soon. Smiling at the memory, V made her way down the footpath.

The walk down to Lizzie’s Bar had become more of a meander, the puncture wound in V’s side only worsening with each step she took. The pain was also coming back with incredible force, the sensation of a hot poker being jabbed in her gut making her eyes water. Staggering around the corner, V’s anxiety tapered off, the bar just a few meters from where she stood.

“Hey, dollface! What’s cracking?” a familiar voice asked as V walked into the bar’s grimy afterglow. “…You alright?”

The bodyguard’s day-glo pink hair and spiked cyberware danced under the neon signs, but that still couldn’t take V’s eyes away from the mild concern on the punk’s face.

“Rita,” V acknowledged, forcing a pained smile. “Is Judy about? Need to see her.”

The Mox member nodded her head before swinging the bat she was holding behind her shoulder. “At the bar today, I think. Finally got herself some time off. Don’t have too much fun, yeah?” Her eyes glowed an eerie azure as the double door’s mechanisms unlocked, causing them to slide back into the walls.

V stepped forward into the initial seating area, thankful that Rita hadn’t asked any questions as to why she was there. The cigarette smoke from the regulars at the bar stung V’s sinuses, though the odour soon became permeated by what smelt like floral perfume, something the joytoys here used on a regular basis.

Brushing past the ringlets of the beaded door curtain and through to the club itself, V scanned the area for a mess of green-pink hair through the crowds. The rhythmic techno beat thudding out of the club’s speakers drowned out her senses, the low, bumping bass crashing against her eardrums. By the time her eyes had adjusted to the strobe lighting, she realised that people were staring at her. Bemusement clung in their eyes as they began to dissipate into separate areas of the club, only for V to notice the crimson trail that she had been leaving behind. The taste of iron rushed into her mouth as she looked down, vision blurring. 

_Oh, shit…_

Heart thumping in her ears in tune to the club’s gaudy music, the world span on its axis. Then, suddenly, darkness.

*

The sound of cyclic fans and overheating components made V dip back into consciousness, the smell of overworked machines aggravating her nostrils. Her sight didn’t come back immediately, but when it did, soft, hazel eyes were staring back at her. She caught a glimpse of worry swimming in their deep pools before she blinked, breaking contact. The young techie in front of V leaned back, her concern intermingled with an air of annoyance. Swiping away a few strands of pink-green hair from her face, she folded her arms against her chest.

“Jesus, V, again? What is it with you and getting yourself injured?” Judy’s appearance softened as she leaned back in, closer this time. “You got blood on my nice leather again.”

V looked around momentarily, eyes flitting between the devices in the bar’s basement braindance area before looking back at Judy. The heat from her face made V’s cheeks flush.

“You should see the other guy…” V smirked, propping herself up on her elbows. What had once been an insufferable, red-hot rage in her gut was now just a dull ache, but the pain still made her wince.

“That’s a nasty wound,” said Judy, observing V’s expression. “Just as well I was around. You really need to be more careful.”

“I’ll try.”

“You’d better.”

Silence fell between them. Their eyes met once more; a mutual understanding that didn’t need to be reached with words.

“Judy? You in there?”

The sudden interruption made both women jolt upright. Judy fumbled, trying to regain her composure as the braindance room’s door slid open. A woman, broad shouldered with a face anchored with cyberware, entered the vicinity before stopping abruptly. V knew her all too well – Susie Q, leader of the Moxes.

“Oh, it’s you again,” Susie said, looking at V pointedly. “You really should try finding yourself a Ripperdoc instead of harassing my staff. I’ve said it time and time again – can’t help everyone in this city, gotta take care of our own. Moxes –”

“– Moxes come first,” Judy interrupted wearily, leaning back against her desk. “Heard it all before – not gonna change anything.”

The edge of Susie’s lip curled as she walked forward, her face now agonisingly close to Judy’s. “You had better mind your tongue. I took you in, and this is how you repay me? By bringing in strangers, by putting the Moxes in danger?”

“V _isn’t_ a stranger,” Judy objected, eyebrows knitting closer together. “And from what I remember, you don’t do shit for me. I work my ass off, and for what?”

With the argument becoming more heated, V pulled herself off the reclined leather chair and stood up, hand clutched to her side.

“Jude, it’s fine,” V interjected. “Susie’s right, shouldn’t keep coming here. I should probably go.”

“Now, isn’t that a fine idea,” Susie remarked.

Judy shot the older woman a scathing glare. “I’ll come with you. Not like I’m working at the moment.”

Shoving past Susie with strength V didn’t even know Judy had, she marched out of the basement. V quickly followed suit. As the pair made their way outside, Judy breathed a sigh of relief, white puffs of condensation escaping from her mouth.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Judy shivered, tucking her hands into her leather overalls. “Van?”

V nodded in response. “Sure thing. Didn’t actually realise how late it was.”

“Well, you’d been passed out for a while. Made my job easier, though,” Judy replied, clicking open the door to the vehicle and hoisting herself inside. “My place. Shall we?”

Closing the door behind her and buckling herself in, V was thankful for the warm blast of air trickling down her body as Judy turned the van’s key, its heating system kicking into full gear.

“That’s much better,” Judy mused, putting her foot on the gas.

The light from the sprawling city illuminated the van’s interior in sharp bursts as they drove past block upon block, V noticing the yellow glow framing Judy’s jawline perfectly. She’d missed spending time with her. Nowadays, they only seemed to hang out when V got herself into a sticky situation; she craved the intimacy they had shared not that long ago.

“…I can see you staring at me, gonk,” Judy rebuked, though her smile said otherwise.

“I – oh, uh…” V rubbed the back of her neck as she asserted a downward gaze. “I was just thinking.”

“About…?”

“About how I always get you into shit with Susie. You guys have a strained enough relationship as is, without me adding to it.”

“V… you don’t have to apologise. I enjoy being your knight in lady armour.” Judy grinned at the thought. “Besides, I care about you. Wouldn’t do it otherwise.”

A sharp pang emanated from V’s chest at the sentiment. “I care about you too, Jude.”

The monotonous clunking of the van’s engine was all that could be heard as silence fell upon them once more. V wasn’t one to talk about her feelings, but when she was with Judy, things were… different, somehow. She smiled to herself, clasping the bullet necklace draped around her neck tightly.

“Oh,” V began, suddenly remembering. “I forgot to ask. What happened when I was… y’know, out of it?”

“Had to suture you up – biz as usual when it comes to you. Gave you a little something to take your mind off the pain, should last until the morning,” Judy explained, eyes flickering over the necklace V was holding tightly. “Your bullet collection is definitely growing, that’s for sure.”

V scoffed and ran a hand through the length of her fringe. “Nothing wrong with having a hobby.”

“Hey, at least get one that’s gonna keep you out of trouble.”

The pair laughed as Judy pulled up to her apartment and switched the van’s engine off. Avoiding the typical drunks and misfits that hounded the main landing, they clambered up the flights of stairs before them and made themselves comfortable in Judy’s flat.

“Now this… this is more like it,” V said, easing her boots off with her feet.

She’d missed the apartment, its custom hand-painted walls guileless but charming in their own way. The underwater theme certainly suited Judy well; it reminded V of simpler times. She regretted not coming by more often, especially since she had full access whenever she wanted. It was definitely a step up from her own place in H10. 

“Make yourself at home,” Judy replied, stretching while trying to stifle a yawn. “Anything you wanted? A nice cold beer, maybe?”

“There’s a few things I could think of…” V stated, attempting to be furtive as she spoke.

Her response made Judy laugh and shake her head. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Prising the bottles open with the aid of the kitchen’s work surface, Judy handed one to V as she took a seat next to her on the sofa. Taking a sip, the liquid slid down V’s throat with ease, quenching a thirst she didn’t even know she had. As she set down the bottle on the circular glass table adjacent to her, she met Judy’s gaze. Tilting her head, Judy gave V a half-grin before taking a swig of her own drink and putting it aside.

“What was that look for?” V chuckled nervously. “Something stuck in my teeth again?”

Judy let out a soft laugh as she edged closer to V, their knees now touching.

“I’ve missed this, just me and you. Makes me forget about the world, and how fucked up it is. If only for the night…” her voice trailed off as if it were on the tip of a knife, threatening to falter.

V edged her hand towards Judy’s with a delicate curiosity, her fingertips brushing against the softness of the other woman’s skin. Almost instinctively, Judy unfurled her fingers and let V’s slip around them, feeling the heat of V’s palm pressed against her own.

“Someday, we’ll leave this place for good. I promise.” V squeezed Judy’s hand gently and traced her thumb against its length. “Come here.”

Her voice was commanding, yet controlled, the yearning in her eyes demanding more. Before the techie had a chance to respond, V pulled her in closer, using her other hand to grab Judy’s hips and sit her atop her lap. Her touch lingered on Judy’s skin, V enjoying running her fingers over the goosebumps she’d effectuated.

Bringing that same hand up to Judy’s cheek, V caressed her jawline, her thumb finally coming to rest on her bottom lip. Their eyes remained fixated on each other, engrossed in the other’s gentle, feminine features. Drawn in, Judy wrapped her arms around V’s neck and pulled herself closer. Almost timidly, she pressed her lips against V’s before melting into the kiss, a fire igniting deep within. 

  
It only lasted a few moments before V pulled away and steadied her breathing. A warmth radiated from her cheeks, causing them to flush a muted pink. The same could be said for Judy, who was gazing at V through heavy-lidded eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” V whispered, brushing Judy’s two-toned fringe to one side as she claimed the other woman’s mouth once more.

Their kiss quickly deepened, V’s nails gently grazing the back of Judy’s scalp as she ran her fingers through her hair. Judy tried to suppress the moan rising from her throat. Her hands inched down the merc’s body, exploring V’s well-toned curves while remembering not to graze her wound. Tugging at V’s jacket, Judy broke off from the kiss.

“Take it off,” Judy ordered, panting slightly.

V complied, wriggling out of the heavy leather and letting it fall behind her. With a grin, she grabbed Judy by the waist and brought her even closer, their bodies now rubbing through their clothing. Reaching for Judy’s neck with her mouth, V gradually kissed from her ear to her collarbone and playfully nipped at the skin, the act sending warm shivers through Judy’s body.

As she stopped, she unfastened the buckle of Judy’s leather overalls and watched the material fall to her hips. V rested her hand where the overalls had fallen before tracing her way back up, over Judy’s shark tattoo and underneath her knotted tank top. Cupping her breast, V rolled her thumb over her nipple. V’s touch had the effect she’d wanted, Judy letting out a moan as electric tingles ran down to the pit of her stomach. She bit her bottom lip, reaching for V’s jeans and yanking them impatiently.

“All of it,” Judy murmured into V’s ear, the coolness of her breath making V shudder. She stood up, seizing V’s hand so that she did the same. “I want it all off.”

Kissing just above Judy’s top, V gave her a smirk, pulled her own over her head swiftly, and, putting her hands behind her back, unclasped her bra. Both garments fell to the floor, V watching as Judy took her all in. She looked at V coyly, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her intensely. Her hands began to wander over V’s back before she slid them along her curved hips and up to her breasts. V quivered as the other woman teased her with her fingers and put her mouth against her other nipple. She couldn’t stop the sigh she had been building up escape her, fingers curling into Judy’s hair. Swallowing hard, V levered Judy’s tank top over her head, breaking the contact she had been craving for so long. 

They continued at this pace, removing each other’s clothing until they were both naked, bodies intertwined, their clothes acting as a makeshift bed that they were now lying on top of. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they explored their nakedness, hands fumbling as they darted over bare skin.

V couldn’t help but admire the woman beneath her, exposed and vulnerable to her every action, something that wouldn’t have been possible just a few weeks back. Judy’s tattoos shimmered from perspiration, art dancing upon its canvas. V lined her fingers against the red cobweb tattoo on Judy’s breast and traced it down to her nipple. She smiled and kissed around it, lowering her hand to where Judy was the most aroused. Gasping, Judy leaned her head back, revelling in the stimulation as she ran her fingers through V’s free hand. She rocked her hips into V’s touch, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt the pressure between her legs, ready to unfurl. 

“Let me see you,” V said, breath hitching. “Let me see your face.”

Judy satisfied her request, eyes focusing on V’s as she reached her peak, knees buckling as she melted into ecstasy. V slowed her pace before breaking away, leaving tender kisses up Judy’s neck and jaw. Rolling onto her side, V watched what her handiwork had caused, satisfied.

“Gonk,” Judy muttered, cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink at the complacent look on V’s face.

Propping up on one elbow, Judy angled herself towards V and kissed her firmly on the lips before clambering on top of her, legs either side. V’s initial look of surprise subsided into one of contentment as Judy began to imitate V’s previous actions. Her hand exactly where V wanted it to be, Judy left a trail of kisses in her wake, each rousing V’s excitement.

Kissing the dip above V’s navel, Judy stroked the outline of V’s newly acquired injury; to her, it was like it had been sculpted into her, another piece of V to love. Moving even further down, Judy replaced her hand with her mouth, watching V as she did. V couldn’t help but let out a cry, fingers now buried deep in Judy’s hair, her breathing thick and fast. Her body felt as though it was wound tight like a spring, each flick of Judy’s tongue bringing it closer to its release. Nails digging into V’s buttocks as she sped up, Judy could feel her tenseness rising.

“Judy, Jesus, I –” 

Knuckles white from gripping onto Judy and the clothes underneath her, V vanished into her pleasure, fire exploding from her nerve endings. She rose her hips up slightly before bringing them back down, vision blurring from the intensity. Breathless, V slumped into a messy heap.

“Better?” Judy asked, wrapping her hands around V’s waist.

Cupping Judy’s chin and looking into her dreamy hazel eyes, V kissed her gently. “God… I love you.”

Her words came out on impulse, a part of her regretting what she’d said.

_Was that too soon?_

Judy’s eyebrows rose a notch, and then she smiled – that perfect smile. “I love you too, V.”

Relieved, V pulled Judy closer into their embrace, resting her chin on the other woman’s head. The encore of the city acted as background music as they slowly drifted to sleep.

*

A gentle breeze blew through Judy’s apartment, the cool air prickling against V’s back. Stifling a yawn and blinking away her tiredness, V noticed she was still cloaked around Judy, her skin soft and warm to the touch. Lining her fingers down Judy’s arm, V kissed behind her ear and sat up. Mumbling, Judy rolled over and continued to sleep.

V couldn’t help but grin. The Mox with the fiery, gung-ho attitude – and stubborn to boot – was now curled up, sound asleep in a pile of worn clothes, an air of innocence about her. Picking up her jacket from the sofa, V draped it around Judy’s arms before grabbing her own shirt and underwear, trying not to wake Judy in the process. Slipping them on, she went over to the open window and looked out over Night City, sunrise breaking through the clouds. The city looked almost peaceful. Although its architecture was crumbling and smoke was pouring out in the distance, the morning sunlight set the scenery ablaze with warmth.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Startled, V looked around, the unexpected intrusion breaking her line of thought.

“Oh, it’s you,” V replied plainly.

Using his cybernetic arm to scratch his chin, Johnny joined V and leaned against the windowsill. “You’re happy – _too_ happy. Don’t remember you being this chipper last night when you were getting your stomach all blown to hell.”

V shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah? Funny how things change when you’re not around.”

Johnny stifled a laugh. “You’ve gone all mushy – can feel it. Makes me want to be sick.”

“You can feel that?” V asked, feeling her ears beginning to burn.

“I _am_ you, remember, V?” Johnny paused and looked over to where Judy was sleeping. “So, she’s the cause of all this, huh? Didn’t know you two were so serious.”

“Me neither,” V said, voice softening. “She’s a good person.”

“All the more reason for you to sort your shit out and get this damn chip out of your head. You’re wasting precious time, V.”

“Oh, give me a fucking break, will you?” V snapped, bringing up her barriers again and folding her arms. “Don’t you think I know that already? I just… what if things don’t work out, Johnny?”

Johnny peered over the top of his signature sunglasses, eyebrow raised.

“What if I can’t get the chip removed? Or something goes wrong? Did you ever think about that? I don’t know how much time I’ve got left, so God help me if I want to spend it with my girl!” V’s voice wavered for a second, her anger bordering on anguish. 

“Your _girl_?” Johnny scoffed. “Who woulda thought – a merc with a heart.”

The comment made V stall. She scratched at her neck, unable to meet Johnny’s gaze as she lowered her voice. “Heh… guess that’s one thing you’re right about.”

“Well then, what are you doing standing around talking to me for? Gotta head out soon, V. Enjoy spending some time with her.”

Taken aback by Johnny’s sudden change in attitude, V smiled. “…Thanks, Johnny.”

Dismissing her with a wave, Johnny walked away, his engram dissipating into a burst of blue pixels. As V turned around, she saw Judy stir from her slumber, the jacket that had been covering her sliding down her slender frame. Stretching, Judy smiled, hazel eyes dazzling in the morning glare.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Judy said groggily. “Lookin’ good.”

V smirked as she walked over, coming to sit by Judy’s side. “I’m looking at better.”

She leaned over and kissed Judy on the lips, their caress soft and welcoming.

“You know,” Judy began, running her fingers down V’s back, mouth teasingly close to her ear, “I think it might be your turn to make the coffee.”

V couldn’t restrain her laughter, a short, sharp stabbing pain prodding at her side. “Agh – shouldn’t make me laugh, gonna make me bust my gut. But you know…”

“Hmm?”

“…You could always _kiss_ it better.”

Now it was Judy’s turn to be amused. “Right now, I’m thirsty in the _other_ sense of the word. Maybe later, if you’re lucky.”

“I’m holding you to that,” V quipped, standing and walking over to the kitchen.

She brewed a pot quickly, grabbing a pair of mugs from Judy’s cupboard and pouring the piping hot liquid into them. V felt a glimmer of disappointment as she brought the drinks over to the sofa, Judy fastening the buckle on her leather overalls.

“You got those back on quick,” V said playfully, setting the mugs down on the table. Their beers from the night before were still there, undoubtedly warm by now.

“V, it’s _cold_. That reminds me…” Judy’s voice trailed off as she grabbed V’s jacket and put it on effortlessly, snuggling into it. “…Think I might just keep this.”

V pursed her lips, watching Judy carefully. She _did_ look good in it. “Fine. Jacket thief.”

As they drank their coffee and chatted about even the most mundane of things, V couldn’t help but smile to herself. There was a sense of normality in this – something she had long forgotten, but something she could definitely see herself getting used to. The chip, Johnny, Arasaka – it had all been pushed to the back of her mind. There was only one thing V could think about right now, and she was sitting right in front of her.

“So, you stickin’ around for a bit?” asked Judy, finishing off the last few dregs of her beverage.

V nodded and smiled.

_Just a little while longer._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got this far, then thank you for reading! Any feedback/constructive criticism is most helpful; comments help me improve and continue writing for you lovely lot!


End file.
